A liquid crystal panel adopts a progressive scanning matrix of M×N dot arrangement to display. A thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) driver comprises mainly a gate driver and a data driver, wherein the gate driver makes the input clock signal converted by the shift register and then applies the converted input clock signal to a gate line of the liquid crystal display panel.
The shift register is used generally in the gate driver of the liquid crystal display panel. Each of gate lines is correspondingly connected to a stage of circuit unit of the shift register. A gate input signal is output through the gate driving circuit to progressively scan respective pixels. The gate driving circuit can be disposed in the display panel by means of an encapsulation mode of chip on array (COA) technique on a flexible substrate or chip on glass (COG) technique on a glass substrate, or can be formed in the display panel through composing an integrated circuit unit by TFTs. For the liquid crystal display panel, the design that the gate driver is integrated on the gate on array (GOA) can reduce the product cost and also subtracts a process therefrom, so as to raise the productivity.
The patent application number 200510106997.X discloses a shift register unit, but the gate driving circuit composed of the shift register unit has high power consumption, and is easy to produce noise.